Hitherto, such products have been placed in leak-tight containers which are arranged in housings, themselves leak-tight, in the rotor. The leak-tightness of the containers and of the housings is ensured, in particular, using seals.
It is thus possible to limit the risks of emission of dangerous substances from the chamber of the centrifuge.
However, these precautions do not make it possible to eliminate the risks of such emissions if, for example, the housings and/or the containers are not closed correctly or if their seals are worn.